fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonshine! Pretty Cure
This page belongs to CustardPuddingHoney. Please do not steal any of the characters events, or anything that takes place in this series. Thank you! Moonshine! Pretty Cure is the sequel to Star Twinkle Pretty Cure featuring the children of Hikaru, Lala, Elena, Madoka, and Yuni. Plot 25 years after the events of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure, the past 5 Pretty Cure, Hikaru Hoshina, Lala Hagoromo, Elena Amamiya, Madoka Kaguya, and Yuni are living peaceful lives on Earth until Darknest is revived by a unassuming girl named Yami. The 5 adults, unable to transform, give their pendants and pens to their daughters, who now fight to save the galaxy from Darknest once more. Characters Pretty Cures Akarui Hoshina: The 15 year old daughter of Hikaru, she failed to inherit her mother's cheery, optimistic personality and instead is shy, quiet, and withdrawn due to people bullying her at a young age. She dislikes the company of the other Pretty Cures, preferring to be alone, as she has trust issues because of her best friend abandoning her instead of standing up to the bullies. Her mother often tries to make her more social with little success. Her Alter Ego is Cure Stella. Mitsuko Hagoromo: The 14 year old daughter of Lala who is half-alien half-human, which causes her to be slightly embarrassed about her heritage, but her mother and father assure her there is nothing to be ashamed of. She is well liked at school because of her status as a well-known young artist, whose paintings reflect her true feelings. She initially is only friends with Akarui out of pity and her mother's wish for them to get along, but eventually desires to be true friends with her after seeing what a kind, caring person Akarui was. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy. Marisa Amamiya: The 16 year old daughter of Elena who often works in her mother's flower shop along with her grandfather, who often tells her long stories about Mexico, which she wishes to visit one day to explore her roots. She has a interest in travelling the world that stems from the stories her grandmother often tells about the places she's visited and her distaste for the same routine every day. She desires change more than anything, so when given her star color pen she takes it, no questions asked. She is often unintentionally rude to people and is brutally honest, something she is trying to work on. Her alter ego is Cure Sun. Tsukiko Kaguya: The 15 year old daughter of Madoka who is seemingly quite lax about her "family legacy," saying that she doesn't care about being perfect and winning, but in reality she does care, but feels like that even if she tries, she will never be as good as her "perfect" mother. She likes to poke fun at Akarui and Mitsuko, but still cares about them and respects Akarui as their leader. She and Marisa were childhood friends, but after a falling out they are overly polite when around the other. She has a laid-back sort of attitude, though she secretly does very well in school and in the violin, something she prefers to hide as she wants to preserve her "cool" status. Her alter-ego is Cure Lune. Aya Akiyama: The 15 year old daughter of Yuni who took her father's last name. She is half-alien half-human, much like Mitsuko, but unlike her she is perfectly fine with it and doesn't have any insecurities. She is often annoyed at her mother for hardly ever being around due to her job that takes place in space, and wishes she would spend more time with her and her father, and feels like her father deserves better than a woman who spends barely any time with him. She inherited shape shifting abilities from her mother, but like her mother needs a perfume to use them. She is polite, kind, and cheerful most of the time, but finds Marisa and Tsukiko's rudeness annoying and will lecture them if necessary. Her alter ego is Cure Comet. Yami Ikeda: A popular, well liked 15 year old girl in Akarui's class who ignores Akarui completely most of the time, but it is later revealed that she is the childhood best friend of Akarui who abandoned her out of fear that the bullies terrorizing Akarui would torment her if she stayed with her. She was brought into the bullies' group and became popular, and ignored Akarui out of guilt for what she had done. One day in high school, she saw Akarui sitting alone and became extremely remorseful for what she had done 7 years prior and ran to the local shrine, where she cried about her horrible deeds. Her cries summoned Darknest, who sensed extreme dread and despair, and was brought back, using Yami, telling her that serving him would be enough to be forgiven for her misdeeds. After getting over her guilt and sadness, Yami became a precure and fought with the other 5 to defeat Darknest. Her alter ego is Cure Midnight. Designs Casual Designs Yami Ikeda.jpg Aya Akiyama.jpg Tsukiko Kaguya.jpg Marisa.jpg Mitsuko Hagoromo.jpg Akarui Hoshina.jpg Category:Fan Series